Aisha Meyer
Aisha Meyer is the self-proclaimed rival of Karna Heidrich and next head of the famous Hashshashin Order, being the eldest child of the previous Hassan-e Sabbāh. Due to the unexpected death of Aisha's father, she's currently undergoing training to hastily become the head of the order even at her young age. Appearance Aisha has bizarre-looking orange hair and clear blue eyes adorning her youthful face. Her average height and slender appearance belie a reasonably muscular build from her arduous training, not lacking in the department of scars. At first sight, Aisha looks rather boyish and unkempt, but she has shown to be quite a diamond in the rough during the few times her mother has forcefully dolled her up. She also is somewhat well-endowed, albeit this fact is hidden by her preference for masculine apparel. Personality Perceptive, serious and hard-working, Aisha comes across as a person that would be competent at any task. She's very proud of her lineage and takes her job very seriously, which in turn conflicts with her views on how important any single life is. While she generally seems mature beyond her years, she's still a sheltered lady at heart who has yet to know the world. Aisha has a competitive side which has broken through her stoic facade many times, showing a hot-blooded side to her. She wishes for a proper chance to match blade skills with Karna and to find and defeat the first generation Hassan-e Sabbāh. Aisha is the type of person to become attached to sometimes unhealthy levels, as shown by her love for her mother and the deep sadness caused by the death of her father. Her dark side as a Hassan can show itself at times if she does not keep it in check, manifesting as an unnaturally strong killing intent toward supernatural beings. While not on the level of a different personality, the Hassan side of Aisha is much colder and lives only to help on her next kill. Due to her sheltered upbringing, Aisha has little social skills and possesses no particular wish to look more "girly". She also lacks vital knowledge in areas such as etiquette, pop culture and sex. History TBA Powers & Abilities Hashshashin Killing Impulse: As a Hassan, Aisha possesses the characteristic murderous intent developed by the Hashshashin Order to counter any supernatural beings that become a threat to humanity. When mastered, it becomes a powerful tool that enhances one's assassination skills by providing instinctual knowledge on the best way to kill a given target, sharpened movements to take such a course of action and the ability to ignore gruesome damage and pain until the opponent is eliminated. However, Aisha is still inexperienced in controlling it, and the nature of this state of mind can cause her to lash out and attack even allies or innocents. Pure Eyes: '''An ability similar to magic, but genetic in nature that is commonly qualified as Extrasensory Perception (ESP). It allows Aisha to watch the flow of magic, see people as silhouettes even through vision impairments such as walls and memorize patterns recognized by sight at a single glance. It also allows her to identify supernatural beings from humans and animals, albeit distinguishing between different supernatural races proves to be more difficult. '''Immense Combat Skills: In terms of potential, Aisha surpasses even her father, Hassan-e Sabbāh XII, who was once the most powerful head of the Hashshashin Order. At her young age, she has mastered the basics of the Hashshashin combat arts and even some of the advanced techniques as well, drawing on the very limits of the human body to attack in ways that the eye can't follow and move like a human-shaped spider, using walls and ceilings as footholds. 'Enhanced Strength: '''Due to heavy physical conditioning from her Hashshashin training, Aisha is much stronger than an average human, being able to throw an adult several meters away with only one arm and down a thick tree in one kick. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Aisha's durability is limited by her human body, but her Hashshashin killing intent can allow her to shrug off life-threatening damage and excrutiating pain until her opponent is killed, using sheer force of will to make the illusion of being able to avoid death itself. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Aisha can run fast enough to be seen as nothing but a blur to normal people, focusing on short dashes of sudden movement to make up for the fact that she cannot match sufficiently strong supernatural beings in overall speed. Equipment '''Sword Birth: '''A Sacred Gear with the ability to create a potentially infinite number of Demon Swords with the abilities the user desires, such as a sword that flows demonic power into the user to enhance their physical abilities, a rapier that creates vacuum blades when swung or a dagger that becomes proportionately stronger to the power of the opponent's defense. Aisha's Pure Eyes that identify the target anywhere and Sword Birth that makes the appropriate weapon even when there's none make her a miracle heir to the Hashshashin Order. *'Balance Breaker: '''Not Yet Achieved. Trivia *Aisha's appearance is based on Subaru Konoe from Mayo Chiki!. *She's 166 cm tall, weighs 54 kg and her three sizes are B85-W58-H83. *Her favorite food is crab meat in any form, and her least favorite is onions. *Aisha has a strange obsession with penguins, fawning girlishly over them and owning several penguin-related goods. Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters